


A Small Case of Denial

by thewaywardavenger



Series: A Special Kind of Friend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, only slight Isaac/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny lies about his best friend Jackson a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Case of Denial

                Danny lies about his best friend Jackson a lot. He lies about how often he sees him, how close they are and how utterly sexy Jackson can be at all times of the day. The locker room is a special kind of torture for Danny since Jackson likes to wait until the last second to put his clothes on, and always when he knows Danny is looking. For all the lies that have streamed out of his mouth, Danny couldn't be bothered to lie to himself about how sexually frustrated he was at the moment.

                The latest test in Danny's control was Jackson leaning casually against the locker next to his in dark blue jeans that hugged his hips loosely but were adequate in hugging other areas that Danny was so not staring at, his equally tight shirt slung over his shoulder. Danny concentrated on finding his pants in the mess that was his locker, but failing mostly because in his peripheral he kept picking up the pick erect numbs that were Jackson's nipples. They looked like they would be sensitive Danny thought but he stomped that train of thought down before any images could form.

                His already shaky aura of aloof attitude crumbled around him when Jackson leaned closer to him and murmured "We need to talk..." he paused looking to the side where Isaac and Scott were singing Aerosmith songs together in the showers with a slight frustrated huff in their direction. While normally Danny would be smiling fondly at the adorable pair but right now he couldn't help but feel slightly perturbed by their presence. He finally managed to find his pants while staring at Jackson's nipples, very blatantly if Jackson's smirk was anything to go by. He practically jumped into his jeans, and then stuffed his goalie mask into the slightly over-flowing locker. He closed it with his back, now next to Jackson, who was currently stretching pushing his hips out slightly in the process which went straight to Danny's already interested cock.

                Waiting for those two oblivious love-sick puppies to finish their shower and get out of the locker room was like waiting for paint to dry... granted Danny was stuck watching something other than paint but it was getting physically painful just to watch Jackson when his mind was reeling with the amount of things he wanted to do to him. After ten torturous minutes the couple manages to get their clothes on and walk out carrying each other's equipment in their hands and smiles on their lips. Danny coughs slightly, and nudges Jackson. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Danny asked managing to keep eye contact for long enough to be considered normal.

                "We haven't done anything for a month now, the bruises healed a long time ago. Why haven't you called?" Jackson's voice dropped down to a murmur even though they were the only ones in the room. Danny felt his face heat and the night he gave those love bites plays in his mind. Lydia had gotten suspicious after that and Danny, even though it killed him, hadn't touched Jackson since.

"I didn't want Lydia to catch on, or anyone else for that matter..." Danny murmured his gaze dropping to Jackson's shoes.

                Jackson huffed and moved to crowd Danny against the locker "I don't care if Lydia catches on, you ass. I've been dying while you're trying to be all noble because of your idiotic conscious."

Danny grabs Jackson's shoulders and used the extra leverage to flip their positions pinning Jackson against the locker and kissing him deeply before he could protest. It's been way too long he thought as Jackson's hands gripped his hips and pulled him closer.

                Jackson was the one to break the kiss first but his normally calm exterior was gone replaced with a dark flush across his cheeks and darkened eyes, a severe contrast to his normal pale blue. He looked wrecked and they had only begun.

Danny went to work on Jackson's neck, nibbling  and planting kisses in all of Jackson's weak spots. No one could accuse Danny of not knowing his best friend well, he thought smugly as he licked a stripe of skin from Jackson's collar bone to his ear, earning a small groan for his effort. He licked and nibbled his way longer finally reaching Jackson's fully erect nipples, he sucked on one lightly making the owner moan. "Cold, Jackson?" he quipped at him.

                Jackson smirked "Why? is it distracting?" he lifted his back off the lockers pushing his chest into Danny's face playfully.

Danny happily took the obvious bate, biting the nipple in his mouth while pulling the other with same force. He continued this a couple times putting slightly more force into each time. He sucked the nipple softly after that, Jackson groaning with each swish of Danny tongue. He switched nipples and gave it the same treatment sucking and biting until Jackson was shuddering slightly.

                "Danny....harder." Jackson breathed, the flush had spread to his neck and he was panting slightly. Danny could feel how hard he was against his stomach and grinned up at him.

He moved away from the nub of Jackson's nipple to the skin just around it sucking and biting sharply at it producing a small but prominent bruise, he did this three more times to the extra sensitive skin and had Jackson gripping Danny's hair in pleasure by the time he moved to the other one, giving it matching bruises he flicked both nipples when he was done and stood back up and kissed Jackson deeply. Their tongues fighting for dominance when Jackson's phone rang, it's shrill tone causing the two to jump apart. Jackson cursed under his breath and dug it out of his bag and listened to the voice message. Danny sat on the nearest bench smirking at the bruises that speckled the usually perfect chest.

                Jackson's scowl got progressively worse by the time the message finished and looked at Danny with an apologetic look on his face. He gathered up his equipment, stuffing it into the bag haphazardly and then quickly put on his tight shirt even though it did little to hide his nipples which still jutted out almost comically. He bent down and kissed Danny, more gently than the previous ones they shared that afternoon.

               "We'll continue this later" he said, with undeniable lust in his voice and left giving Danny a great view of his ass on the way out.

Danny sighed and went about putting his stuff away, grimacing every time his arousal rubbed against his jeans the wrong way. He knew he'd be checking his phone obsessively until he got the text from Jackson. There was no point and lying about that Danny thought as he walked out the locker room flipping the lights off with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Mal for editing/ cheering me on for this fic. This is my first submission to Ao3 so comments/critiques are appreciated!  
> ~Wayward


End file.
